


Thieves

by nazaleas



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, silly fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaleas/pseuds/nazaleas
Summary: Just a little Valen/Ericka fluff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thieves

Ericka’s boots were missing, but the panic passed as soon as it was appeared, replaced by an entirely different emotion, when she realized they had been slung into the branches of a nearby tree, entirely out of her reach.

But not so high that someone taller couldn’t retrieve them. Someone about six and a half feet tall perhaps. Possibly with horns and a tail.

She crossed her arms. “This is payback, isn’t it, Valen?”

“Payback?” His face was a study in bland innocence. 

“For hiding your underwear the other day.”

“That was you?” he asked, feigned astonishment widening his eyes. She rolled hers.

“You’ve made your point.”

He smiled. “And why did you steal my underwear?”

“Hid,” she corrected, then smiled back. “I was going to embroider my name on them, but then I remembered I’m not that good with a needle.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Really? Because we can get your underwear embroidered if you really want.”

His smile broadened, and she felt her heart swell with a warmth that was familiar by now, but no less thrilling to experience than it had the first time she’d felt it. She loved to see him smile, loved to make him smile. When they had first met, he had seemed so forbidding, but she knew now that was only a mask that he himself had been desperate to remove.

She stepped closer, wincing on a rough stone. “Can I have my boots back, please?”

Without taking his eyes off her, he reached up easily, without even having to stretch, and grabbed her boots down. “Since you asked nicely,” he said.

“I always ask nicely.”

“You steal things,” he pointed out.

“Only professionally!”

He shook his head in fond exasperation, and she pushed herself up on her stockinged toes to kiss his smiling lips, warm and soft. When they parted, he brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. “So are we even?” she asked.

His face was solemn, but his eyes still laughed. “Never.”


End file.
